Many shovels, posthole diggers, hoes, and other hand-operated excavation tools, whether long-handled or short-handled, have traditionally included a blade with a single primary cutting edge at the forefront of the blade. The blade is usually reasonably sharp so as to cut into the soil of a ground surface when thrust downwardly by the user or when a top edge of the blade is stepped on. Some manufacturers have added holes in the face of tool blades so that, in addition to the conventional function of digging, they may also be used to sift soil. Other manufacturers have added tooth-like protrusions to the cutting edge of tool blades.
Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing digging or cutting tools are often ineffective at penetrating or breaking up hard, rocky, or vegetative soil in order to extract and move the soil. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tool blade having multiple cutting edges through the addition of a plurality of toothed, grater-like teeth and cutouts. Further, it would be desirable to have a tool blade in which each tooth has a scoop projecting outwardly from a surface of a pan and the cutout defines an opening through the pan through which soil collected by the scoop may pass through the pan.